There are many situations where conferencing between a number of stations for data analysis, input and retrieval (machine or human) are desirable. A typical common use for such conferencing is a teleconference system between a number of stations, each having audio and video capability, so that research, consultation and educational information and equipment can be shared between individuals at the various stations. Typically, control sequences and mechanisms for such systems have been cumbersome. Conventionally, systems usually can be patched either mechanically or electronically for conference purposes from an operator position.
According to the present invention, a conferencing system, and components, are provided which overcome the drawbacks associated with conventional systems while at the same time providing greater flexibility in utilization. The invention accomplishes these desirable results with automatic switching so that there are no predefined networks, and no hard-wiring from each station directly to each other station is necessary. The operator at each station is his own "master", and has complete control in setting up the networks without redundant wiring. At each station the master has the flexibility to interconnect with each other station individually, or collectively, and to receive or refuse transmissions at will.
The controlled access automated switching conferencing system according to the present invention is ideally suited for use in teleconferencing, wherein audio and video inputs and outputs are provided at each station. However the invention has broader applicability, being applicable to emergency and building security systems, data sharing systems, and a wide variety of other functions.
In a typical installation of, for example, 20 stations, each station would include a video source (e.g. a high resolution color or monochrome camera), video display, microphone and speaker as inputs and outputs. Each station would also include a microprocessor-controlled control console which would include function and station selection members, e.g. pushbuttons. Central automatic video and audio switching means are provided for switching the inputs from each station so that they may be connected to any one or more other stations, and include a central system control means for controlling the video and audio switching means in response to selections of function and station selection members associated with any of the control consoles. The combination of a microprocessor-controlled control console at each station, and the central system control means with automatic audio and video switching means, allows any desired network to be set up between stations without hard-wiring from each station directly to each other station, allows each station to act as a "master", and allows parallel and private networks to be set up.
The system according to the invention also includes an interface means associated with each station for operatively interconnecting that station's control console, inputs and outputs with the system control means, and for providing power to the control console. The interface means are for convenience of installation and for safety, allowing only low voltage to be fed to the control consoles. A central line driver means interfaces the system control means with the interface means.
The system may also be utilized with one or more accessory stations, which accessory stations need not have a control console and video and audio inputs and outputs, but rather may include other inputs and/or outputs. Typical of such accessory stations would be a central computer, a video recorder or playback station, and a computerized interactive color image graphics system, or the like. These accessory stations can analyze, assimilate, or otherwise act upon data transmitted from any of the other stations or may transmit data to the other stations upon call. Each accessory station also would include its own interface means for operatively interconnecting its input and/or output to the system control means for ultimate switching by the automatic switching means.
The control console function select members may comprise a hold function selecting means, a call function selecting means, a cancel function selecting means, an alternate video function selecting means, and a microprocessor test function selecting means. Each select member may have two different colored LEDs associated therewith for indicating the status of the station (e.g. unconnected, connected, or busy), with the off mode of each indicator indicating no network is established with that station. Polling circuitry means are associated with the central switcher so that the status of the control console is continuously (e.g. 1,000 times per second) scanned to determine the status of the select members. A RAM and ROM are provided in the control console, operatively connected to the microprocessor.
The stations may all be located in the same general area, or may be widely geographically spaced, and by selecting the appropriate automatic switching means and communicating means any number of stations may be provided in the system.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple yet exceptionally versatile conferencing system. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.